Lothwolf Run
by KyberWolf
Summary: Dusty white fur shifting in the wind, cone shaped ears pricked forward. She regarded him with glowing golden eyes, as if trying to calculate his next decision. What will you do? Asking for help from a large predatory animal. If his ancestors did it... There was only one path now. One-shot


**This is obviously inspired by the trailer for S4. My brain spit this out at like 1:00 last night so I know its not great. I may revise it later. If you look closely at trailer #1 where Ezra and Sabine are riding the Lothwolf, you can see that Sabine looks unconscious and they are carrying a box soooo here. I did not bother coming up with explanation for it just wrote words. Please review, suggestions welcome. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Does anyone know where I can watch S4 other than XD cause I don't have it? Update: Thank you everyone for suggestions! I am fully up to date and can watch the episodes as they come out :D  
**

Sabine was unresponsive. She lay slumped in his arms, pale and drained, barely breathing. Ezra had no idea how badly hurt she was. There was blood. It seeped from somewhere under her armor, dark purple, almost black in the meager light of Lothal's moons. But he couldn't do anything for it right now. Ezra had dragged them both under the shelter of a shallow rock over hang. He was sufficiently bruised and battered himself, utterly exhausted by the fight. It was so quite here; deep in Lothal's wilderness. The night breeze whispered through the tall, fragrant grass and between the stone spires that Ezra Bridger had grown up with. He wanted to fall asleep so badly.

He wanted to sink into the thrum of the Force that was surrounding him hear; wild and swirling around hundreds of other creatures. He'd gone as far as he could, carrying an unconscious Sabine. The battle was far away. He could rest now. So peaceful. And yet deeper in the planet's energy he could feel fear and pain. The Force tremored under so much destruction and chaos. This world was burning. The Empire had laid much of it to waste. The grass burned, the air choked on the black smoke of war.

Sabine was dying. He could feel her life force slowly ebbing away through the Force. The box they had fought so hard to retrieve sat next to them and he wanted to kick it. His partner, his comrade, his friend, his... he wasn't sure about that last part, was dying because of that box. Ezra had no idea what was in it. Something important. Something vital to one small victory if they were lucky. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. Sabine was on death's doorstep and Ezra the mighty Jedi had no way of getting either of them back to the rebels. Exhausted. Stranded in the tauntingly beautiful and peaceful wilderness of his home world. It would be too late. Whatever was in the stupid box wouldn't make a difference... and Sabine would be gone... and the Rebellion would taste defeat, the rest of his family gone as well.

There was nothing he could do. Despair began to take hold of him. "Please." He did not know who he was asking. "It can't end like this." Tears ran down his face. Holding back a sob he checked on Sabine again though he was afraid to. A small bit of relief fluttered in him when he could still feel her Force signature. Strong, brave, incredibly stubborn...but weakening. "It can't end like this."

All seemed hopeless, but he had to try. He hauled himself to his feet, wincing at the pain it caused his over-used body. The box in one hand, attempting to support Sabine against him with the other, he tried to step forward. Oh, they wouldn't get far. But Ezra couldn't let either of them give up without even a few scraps of defiance.

Hope appeared as a phantom by the light of Lothal's moons. Shrouded at first in the dark of the night, the majestic white shape became clearer as she approached. Ezra was once again standing face to face with the being. The gigantic white wolf who had been prowling through his dreams and then his mission for the past few months.

"You again." He said flatly. Gently leaning Sabine against the smooth rockface he approached the Lothwolf again. A faint trace of the mental connection they'd formed the last time they met stirred in his mind as he reached up to brush his fingers over the smooth ridges on her snout. Her throat vibrated with a growl of acknowledgement. _Lothrat, Lothcat, Lothwolf, run._ He remembered the paintings on the cave walls. _Pick a path and all is done._

Dusty white fur shifting in the wind, cone shaped ears pricked forward. She regarded him with glowing golden eyes, as if trying to calculate his next decision. _What will you do?_

Asking for help from a large predatory animal. If his ancestors did it... There was only one path now.

"You have been following us. Every time we've gone to Lothal these past weeks, you keep showing up. I see you in my dreams. You've been helping us."

The wolf blinked in reply. "If you don't help us now this world will burn. You feel it don't you."

The giant she-wolf maintained eye-contact for a moment longer. Then to Ezra's disbelief she lowered herself to the ground, presenting her sleek back and looking at him like 'Well then what are you waiting for?'

0000000

The wolf was fast. She was swifter than any speeder. They were going to make it! The wind whipped his face as the massive canine loped across the plain with long strides. Ezra nearly whooped with the thrill of it. Sabine was nestled in the thick fur in front of him, and she was going to make it. The box would make it and they would have a chance. One small chance at one small victory. And that was all he needed right now. Determination flowed through him. The wolf felt it too. Her powerful strides carried them swiftly through the grassland back toward Lothal's capital. If they got there in time... They would. He felt her spine flexing beneath him, felt her heart beat. She was as determined to save her world as he was to save the Galaxy. Through the Force he could feel the entire planet's hope. It wouldn't burn today. They were going to make it.


End file.
